memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jrooksjr
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jrooksjr! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Xindi page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 16:03, May 11, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Settle down ...and never undo a revert, that what the talk pages are for. - 12:38, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Redirects for unnamed people Please note that these redirects use the anchors for a reason. That's so that when things get added to pages, things move, the anchors still stay the same. -- sulfur (talk) 21:02, September 17, 2019 (UTC) : But the link did not go to the correct place, thus I FIXED the link to go to the correct location -- 21:05, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually, you didn't, since there is nothing wrong with the anchor or redirect target. For some reason, the system isn't taking the length of the open TOC into account when "aiming" to sections of the article. If the TOC is closed, they work perfectly. Wikia must have broken something on the backend. - 21:27, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Spoilers Follow the spoiler policy to the letter. - 23:00, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Do not worry, I will NEVER add a new page to the site again! You all have so many strict rules, that no new editor can follow them. It appears that you have your close knit family that you do not want new editors to the site. So I apologize for my intrusion. -- 23:17, February 12, 2020 (UTC)